Cynthia
Cynthia is one of Chris McLean's assistants. Role Cynthia is assigned to give out any achievements. So far, there are a total of 80 possible achievements. List of Achievements * Kharma Bites Back: Tribute 1 kills Tribute 2, only to later get killed by the exact same way. * 100 Trial Survival: Survive the Pit of 100 Trials. * Caught the Repetitus: Have the same scenario happen to you twice. * This Simulation has Gone D.A.F.F.Y.!: Dean Ambrose wins. * Are You a Wizard?!: Tribute 1 does something related to Tribute 2 winning. Tribute 2 wins. * Double Elimination: Awarded to any tributes who killed 2 tributes at the same time. * Triple Elimination: Awarded to any tributes who killed 3 tributes at the same time. * Quadruple Elimination: Awarded to any tributes who killed 4 tributes at the same time. * Quintuple Elimination: Awarded to any tributes who killed 5 tributes at the same time. * Roaring Rampage of Elimination: Tribute killed 10 tributes or more. * You Are Safe: Awarded to any tributes who survived a death mystery event. * Cool Cat Saves the Kids: Review Cool Cat Saves the Kids and not get killed by Derek Savage. * We Made it This Far: Celebrate the nonfatal day/night event milestones during the simulation round. * Exhaustous Win: The winner passed out from exhaustion at least once. * Sad Win: The winner cried himself or herself to sleep at least once. * Infectious Win: The winner had an infection he or she tried to treat at least once. * HTF: Make an HTF-related video and not get killed by Jisp. * Drug Test: Try cocaine and not die from doing so. * SpingeBill: Make a SpingeBill YouTube Poop and not get killed by Viacom. * Cyberbullying or Trolling: Declare a difference between cyberbullies and trolls and not get killed by Mr. Enter. * Third Place Prediction: Predict third place correctly. * Appease Failure: Attempt to appease an arena event star, only for said AE star to appear. * Wolf Muttation Survival: Wolf mutts are let loose in the arena. Awarded to any tributes who simply survived without killing anyone. (Achievements 23-64 are about surviving the arnea events.) * Acid Rain Survival * Poisonous Smoke Survival * Hurricane Evacuation * Tracker Jacker Repellant * Tsunami Evacution * Fire Evacuation * Border Contraction Survival * Monkey Muttation Survival * Squirrel Survival * Volcano Evacuation * Pitch Black Survival * Hallucination Survival * Pleased the Animation God * Infatuation Survival * Orgy Survival * Outmaneuvering the Architect * Lunacy Survival * Survive the Howling * Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.E. * Survive the Judgment of Fury * Xerneas is Not a Troll * Blizzard Survival * No Sex is Totally Okay * Pokemon Survival * Tantrum Survival * Guy the White Survival * Thunderstorm Survival * Land's Wrath Evacuation * Survive Judgment * Survive the Curse * Mega Pidgeot Evacuation * Blood Rain Survival * Dazzling Diamond Dancing of Living * Theme Songs are On, Let's Evacuate * Food Storm Evacuation * Withstand the Sign Invasion * Bombing Survival * Arrest Survival * Plan G Evacuation * Waiting for the Arena to be Dry Again * Time! * Diarrhea Dumping: Have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in your ear and not die of E. coli. * Banishment: Tribute 1 banishes Tribute 2. Tribute 2 dies. * See, This Tribute is a Clopper!: Tribute 1 says to Tribute 2 that Tribute 3 is a clopper. Tribute 3 is indeed a clopper. * This Tribute Can Only Give Head: Tribute 1 says to Tribute 2 that the only thing Tribute 3 is good at is giving head. Tribute 3 is revealed as such. * Tribute Forgot How to Use Exist: Die by forgetting how to exist. * Shelter Survivor: Win while in some other tribute's shelter. * That Tribute was so Stupid: Win by taking advantage of a You STUPID moment. * Believe That: Roman Reigns wins. * All the Simulation's a Blooper: Ben Wilburn Warner wins. * Victory Tantrum Time: Sam Jay wins. * The Authority Always Wins: Triple H wins. * Survival of the Architect: Seth Rollins wins. * Mystery Winner: The winner throws the mystery winner tantrum. * Unfair!: An "Unfair!" moment happens. * Bloodbath Fight: Fight for an item in the Bloodbath. Given to all tributes who participated in such. * Game Night: Participate in a game such as Truth or Dare. Relationships Cynthia is on friendly terms with Dragonlord. She will somethings hug him for things he does. Images LGB 29 Aftermath.png|Cynthia tries to calm down Chris before she gets struck by the darkness storm. Trivia According to Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Cynthia owns a Glaceon. Category:BrantSteele Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans